Vehicles have many different types of audio warnings. It is often unclear what an audio warning refers to without a corresponding warning light (i.e., an icon displayed on the dashboard). Using warning lights can cause the eyes and attention of the driver to be distracted from the road in order to interpret the warning. Taking driver attention away from the road can reduce reaction times.
It would be desirable to implement a surround sound based warning system that increases the amount of time a driver has to react.